The storage system is equipped with a plurality of disk devices, and works as a large-capacity storage. The information processing device accesses a plurality of disk devices through a network, etc.
When the state administration device in the storage system detects, for example, a trouble sign of the disk device, the device performs specific handling for the storage device to raise a reliability (a difficulty of losing data). For example, when the state administration device detects the trouble sign of the disk device, the state administration device starts the mirroring with other disk devices and separates the disk device that the trouble sign was detected. The state administration device in this way avoids the loosing of the data which is memorized when the trouble really occurs to the disk device.
For example, the technique about the system with a plurality of disk devices is listed in patent documents 1 and 2.